The Twin Seers
by TimeLordSarrah
Summary: For as long as Rachel and Abigail Winchester have remembered, their brothers have been hunters. They were born with the weight of a devastating prophecy resting on their young shoulders; that when the Apocalypse comes, one will fight on the side of the demons, and one on the side of the angels. But who is on which side? And will they be able to avoid the worst possible outcome?


**Hello and welcome to The Twin Seers, a Supernatural Fanfiction by TimeLordSarrah and SavvyGG. This has been incredible to write, and I hope incredible to read. It's taken us a very long time, and is, at the moment, still in progress. This is our character bios and other details. Chapter one is near the end. Consider it a teaser for what is to come.**

 **Sit back and relax, it's been fun, be ready to die.**

* * *

 **THE TWIN SEERS**

Semi-Canon (AU) Supernatural fanfiction

'Abigail' written by Savannah.

'Rachel' written by Sarrah.

(Most of the Latin uses Google Translate; Shouldn't Be Trusted)

* * *

 **Bios:**

* * *

 **Abigail Hope Winchester.**

Nicknames: Abby

 **Family:**

Twin Sister: Rachel Alice Winchester.

Nickname: Ray, RayRay

Status: Best Friend

Older Brother: Samuel Dean Winchester.

Nickname: Sam, Sammy

Status: Friend

Oldest Brother: Dean Samuel Winchester.

Nickname: None

Status: Best Friend

Father and Mother: Deceased.

 **Physical attributes:**

Hair: Brown, shoulder length.

Eyes: Green, Candy colored.

Height: 5 feet, 8 1/2 inches.

Age: 15

Build: Athletic, lean strength.

DOB: 7/30/2000

Wears: Graphic Tees, plaid, skinny jeans, leather jackets, boots, converse,

Other: Freckles, a scar running from between eyes down to right cheek, ambidextrous

 **Personality:**

Loyal to no end

Light personality to hide dark feelings

Open to strangers

Outgoing

"What doesn't kill me had better start running" personality

Full of useless facts

Protective

Loves reading

Hazardous when angry

 **Weapons:**

(Carrying at all times)

Archangel blade (from Gabe)

FN 5n7 hand pistol with an array of different bullets

Knife with silver, iron, and gold, (works against demons) (From Bobby)

Swiss army knife

 **Others:**

Runs cross country with sister

Silver chain with silver dog tags

Faded rope bracelet (given to her by sister. Always wears on left wrist)

* * *

 **Rachel Alice Winchester.**

Nickname: Ray or RayRay.

 **Family:**

Twin Sister: Abigail Hope Winchester.

Nickname:Abby

Status: Best Friend

Older Brother: Samuel Dean Winchester.

Nickname: Sam, Sammy

Status: Best Friend

Oldest Brother: Dean Samuel Winchester.

Nickname: None

Status: Friend

Father and Mother: Deceased.

 **Physical attributes:**

Hair: Brown, Military Cut.

Eyes: Green, Candy colored.

Height: 5 feet, 8 inches.

Age: 15

Build: Athletic, lean strength.

DOB: 7/30/2000

Wears: Shorts, Short Skirts, Blouses, Dresses, Skinny Jeans, Graphic Tees, Plaid.

Other: Freckles, Missing Left Pinky Toe, Short Fingernails, Left Handed.

 **Personality:**

Reserved to Strangers

Loves Animals and Children

Protective

Takes Extreme Risks

Doesn't Like to Read

"Let's Do It" Personality

Dark and Emotionally Scarred from Bottled Emotions

Very Low Self-Worth, But Still Acts Like Most People are Stupid

Hazardous When Angry

 **Weapons:**

Carrying at All Times:

Hand Pistol

Small Knife

Of Choice: Blunt Bruising Objects

 **Other:**

Runs Cross-Country with Sister

Silver Chain with Silver Dog Tags

Iron Ring (Kept on Silver Chain, Occasionally on Left Middle Finger)

* * *

 **OUR PLAYLIST:**

* * *

playlist?list=PLd1kO8YvYazIHks-_qgH9XP0En8pKXDOs ( Paste this after YouTube )

* * *

 **Rachel's POV:**

Starlight – The Wailin' Jennys

Shattered – Trading Yesterday

Possibility – Lykke Li

Sinking Man – Of Monsters and Men

Superhuman – Juventa

I Will Remember You – Sara Mclachlan

I Will Wait for You – Mumford and Sons

Sad Song – Christina Perri

 **Abigail's POV:**

Glory Bound – The Wailin' Jennys

Hymn for the Missing – Red

Faded – Alan Walker

Feel the Light – Jennifer Lopez

Towards the Sun – Rihanna

The Words – Christina Perri

The Call – Regina Spektor

Heart of Stone – Iko

Oblivion – Bastille

If You Fall – JJ Heller

Red Against Your Black – JJ Heller

Come Back to Me – JJ Heller

Yesterday – The Beatles

 **Both:**

In this Heart of Mine – The Wailin' Jennys

Long Time Traveler – The Wailin' Jennys

Come to Me – Lily & Madeleine

The Edge of Night – Lord of the Rings

Parting Glass – The Wailin' Jennys

Motherless Child – The Wailin' Jennys

This is Where – The Wailin' Jennys

Not About Angels – Birdy

Count on Me – Bruno Mars

Coming Home (part 2) – Skylar Grey

Sing Me to Sleep – Alan Walker

North – Sleeping at Last

Home – Gabrielle Aplin

Somebody to Die For – Hurts

Already Gone – Sleeping at Last

In the Arms of the Angel – Sara McLachlan

Tears of an Angel – RyanDan

Say Something – A Great Big World

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

Lullaby – Nickelback

Fallen – Sara McLachlan

Never Tear Us Apart – Sleeping at Last

When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus

Sad Song – We the Kings

Shine Your Light – Robbie Robertson

Little Do You Know – Alex & Sierra

You & I – One Direction

Stand by You – Rachel Platten

Fight Song – Rachel Platten

Real as You and Me – Rihanna

Be Ok – Ingrid Michaelson

The Lonely – Christina Perri

Stand by Me – Ben E. King

Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men

Sounds Like Somewhere – Lily & Madeleine

I wouldn't mind – He is We

Light and Dust – Lauren Shera

Breathe Me – Sia

Need – Hana Pestle

Oblivion – M38

Broken – Jake Bugg

Chains – Rose Cousins

Breathe (2 AM) – Anna Nalick

I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie

Comes and Goes – Greg Laswell

Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day

Apologize – Timbaland

Cut – Plumb

On My Own – JJ Heller

Say Your Name - Plumb

* * *

 **Abby's First Memory - Age Four (Main song ~ North by Sleeping At Last):**

To say I had no memories before I was four is a lie. I remember ever since the day I came into this world; a war and completing presence in my soul. I may not remember much else, but I remember that happy feeling inside my heart. So, in a matter of speaking, my first memory was my sister.

However, the first real memory I can remember was when my older brothers Sam and Dean took my twin sister Rachel and I out for ice cream. I remember ordering the largest strawberry ice cream size I could eat, (which in reality was only a small) and asking the waitress to pile a buttload of whipped-cream on top.

My reasons behind doing the next part are a little fuzzy, but I can clearly remember doing it; I grinned at my brothers sitting across the table from Ray and I, and not a second later, I faceplanted into my mound of whipped-cream. Heaps of the white cream gave me some serious facial hair. To this moment, that picture still remains my favorite picture. I guess you could really say that my first memory was happiness.

* * *

 **Ray's First Memory - Age Four (Main Song ~ Sounds Like Somewhere by Lily & Madeleine):**

My first memory is of my sister. She had just seen me fall from a tree I was trying, and failing, to climb. My right arm hurt like hell, but that's not what I remember most clearly.

I remember her face, a mirror of mine, wrinkled in empathetic pain and anxiety. Being four, neither of us thought farther than observing the injury. It wasn't bleeding. I wouldn't die. She didn't call for help and I didn't stand to go for it. She held me and I cried.

I found out much later that I fractured my arm that day.

I hurt myself a lot. I frequently find myself in pain after hunting accidents, recklessness, and stupid dares (most likely from myself.)

Other times my pain is deeper, not physical. My sister comforts me then, too.

The day I fell out of the tree, my twin and I sat in the dust and pine needles for at least an hour. When I remember that moment, I think it's similar to what happens at the beginning of a day. How you treat those first five minute of the morning is how you treat the rest of the day. How we treated that first trauma is how, I believe, we've treated the rest of our traumatic lives. We don't ask for help. We implode in each other's arms. And usually, I'm the one causing her worry.

Eventually, I stood up, dusted myself off using my uninjured arm, and proceeded to pretend I hurt a lot less than I did. I didn't fool Sam for a second. He bandaged my arm, gave me painkillers. Dean tells me that that was the only time in our childhood that he could really tell us girls apart. It wasn't so much that we dressed the same so much as we were the same. We were far too young to have developed individual personalities.

I kept that arm bandaged for months, and it was still tender for a year or more. Dean called me gimpy or some dumb name, just like the annoying big brother he tried too hard to be.


End file.
